


when you lie in between my legs, it doesn't matter

by pirateygoodness



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Charlie Has A Penis But In A Nonbinary Way, F/F, Genderbending, Nonbinary Character, Other, Penis In Vagina Sex, Shapeshifting, Sort of? - Freeform, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:20:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29706729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pirateygoodness/pseuds/pirateygoodness
Summary: Charlie steps forward, Zari can just barely hear the soft sound of her bare feet on the floor behind her. She puts her hands on Zari's hips, just above where Amaya's are resting. Zari's here. She's here in the middle of a sandwich: one slice of bread is Amaya and one slice is Charlie and Zari is the slice of cheese in the middle and also it's not a sandwich at all because they're going to have sex. That's where the metaphor falls apart. When Zari makes a sandwich the bread isn't fucking the cheese, but here they - well.(Zari 1.0/Charlie/Amaya for Talaisie Ships Week, prompt day "Multiple")
Relationships: Amaya Jiwe/Zari Tomaz | Zari Tarazi, Charlie/Amaya Jiwe/Zari Tomaz | Zari Tarazi, Charlie/Zari Tomaz | Zari Tarazi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 38





	when you lie in between my legs, it doesn't matter

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Gasoline" by HAIM.

It's fine. It's fine that this is happening. Zari's - chill. Calm. This is no big deal at all. 

Amaya has her hands on Zari's hips, and she's doing that thing she always does when they're like this. _Intimate_. The thing where she makes deep eye contact, ducks her head to catch Zari's gaze and hold it. Amaya's naked. Zari's seen it before but tonight she's so flustered that she feels like she hardly knows where to look. "Is this alright?" she asks. 

Zari's heart does something, a fluttering skip that makes her feel like her whole body is vibrating. Maybe she's dying. Maybe this is how she dies, naked and trying not to faint from the sheer force of her own anticipation. "Yeah," she says, an octave too high. Then, after a deep breath: "Yeah. It is. I want this." 

Amaya kisses her and when they break apart, Zari feels calmer. More sure of herself. Of this - thing, whatever they are. Amaya looks over Zari's shoulder and smiles. "Come here," she says, not to Zari. 

Charlie steps forward, Zari can just barely hear the soft sound of her bare feet on the floor behind her. She puts her hands on Zari's hips, just above where Amaya's are resting. Zari's here. She's here in the middle of a sandwich: one slice of bread is Amaya and one slice is Charlie and Zari is the slice of cheese in the middle and also it's not a sandwich at all because they're going to have sex. That's where the metaphor falls apart. When Zari makes a sandwich the bread isn't fucking the cheese, but here they - well. 

Nobody's fucking anyone yet, but Zari's body is humming with so much excitement that she feels like they might as well be. 

"You good, Z?" Charlie asks. Her voice is low and soft and exactly like Amaya's, but also nothing like Amaya's. Her mouth - soft and shaped exactly like Amaya's mouth - curls around the vowels and consonants of the word _you_ and _good_ in a way that can only be Charlie-like. 

The thumb of the hand on Zari's left hip, the one that belongs to Amaya, traces a little reassuring arc against her skin. "I'm good," Zari says. 

"It's alright to be nervous," Charlie says. She means it kindly, Zari can tell from her tone. If it were just the two of them the words would make Zari rebellious. She can imagine herself saying it, defensiveness flaring hot in her chest, the way she'd spit back: _I'm not nervous, are you nervous?_

Amaya's presence has a calming influence on them, somehow. Amaya is never anything but genuine when it comes to this. She's earnest and honest, from the way her eyes had gleamed at the idea of the three of them to the way she's here now, lower lip caught between her teeth and eyes dark with desire but holding herself back to until she knows that Zari's okay. Zari takes another shaky breath in and out. "I am," she mumbles. "But I want to - um. Both of you. I do." 

"You want to what?" Amaya asks, voice sweet and sure. "Tell us, Zari." 

Zari feels herself - her _cunt_ that's the word she keeps trying not to say - flare bright with desire and squeeze. She's aching, that whole part of herself settling into a sweet, throbbing mess of slick desire that's only made stronger when Amaya asks her to say it. "I want to have sex," Zari whispers. "With both of you." 

Amaya's hand leaves Zari's hip. She caresses a slow path across Zari's thigh, meandering down the outside and then over the front of it and ending on the inside above Zari's knee. "Should I check how much you want it?" she asks. 

"I think so," Charlie says. Her chin is resting on Zari's shoulder and it means that Zari can feel as well as her her; the soft vibration of Charlie's voice against Zari's upper back gives her shivers. 

Amaya's hand runs up the inside of Zari's thigh. She moves carefully and deliberately, her pace just slow enough that Zari feels herself start to ache with excitement. She's so wet. She's so wet she's so hot and when Amaya's hand finds the slippery, humid center of her she can't help but moan. 

She's so - Zari knew she was wet. Could _feel_ that she was wet, but when Amaya's fingertips part her inner lips and practically slide down against her entrance she realizes just how wet she really is. Amaya hums with delight. Her fingertips move, drag Zari's slick up towards her clit and the movement sends a little trail of wetness dripping down Zari's outer lips, down to her thigh. "You feel ready," Amaya says. "Are you ready, Zari?" 

Zari can't speak and process Amaya's fingertips pressing against her clit at the same time. She can barely keep herself upright. It all she can do to nod in the affirmative as her arms reach out to steady her against Amaya's shoulders. 

Charlie steps closer. She's been touching Zari above her waist but now she makes contact with her hips and with - that. Zari feels her cunt flutter, feels more slickness drip out of her. 

(It's not like Zari didn't know, but there's a difference between theoretical knowledge and actually experiencing it pressed against her ass.) 

(She remembers talking about it, quietly suggesting with Amaya and Charlie each holding one of her hands that maybe one of them could wear a dildo, maybe, if it wasn't too much trouble. Remembers Charlie grinning, crooked and confident, and reminding Zari that she was a shapeshifter, and why not bring the real thing.)

(Remembers dreaming about it that night, waking up with her hand between her legs wet and sticky at the thought of _Charlie_ being able to do _that_.)

Charlie's shifted herself a dick, and it's hard and pressed against Zari's ass and Zari's feels her cheeks flush hot with a complicated blend of embarrassment and desire. Her knees go soft. 

(Not weak, she'd never admit to that, but - not strong enough to hold her up, either.)

"Ready for this?" Charlie says. Her voice is low and rough and she rocks her hips as she speaks, pressing the hardness of her into Zari's backside. 

Zari whimpers, manages to moan out something that almost sounds like the word _yes_. Charlie's hand slips between them. Zari can feel her fingers moving, wrapping around the base of her cock. The hardness at her back is replaced by the soft of Charlie's lower abdomen and then there's something touching between her legs and - oh. Oh, _fuck._ Because the thing that's touching is the head of Charlie's cock, she's running it along Zari's cunt starting with her clit and then backwards, ending with it resting in the pool of slick at Zari's entrance. Charlie moans. 

"She's so wet, isn't she?" Amaya asks. Her tone is almost conversational; if Zari didn't know her well she'd never pick up on the tense note of desire in her voice. 

"Fuck," Charlie hisses. "So wet and so hot." 

"I bet she needs a bed, though. Don't you, Zari?" 

Zari's head feels fuzzy. Her awareness has narrowed so fully to the tip of Charlie's cock, thick and hard against her, that it takes her a minute to hear Amaya's words and a minute more to actually process them. "Yeah," she whispers. "Bed would be good." 

The bed is only a few feet away. They're all already naked. This isn't difficult. Zari knows that, but her cunt is telling her otherwise and when Charlie pulls away and steps back Zari hears herself whine at the loss of contact. "Come on," Amaya says. 

They work together, guiding Zari to the bed. Amaya organizes her, sets her up so that she's got her head resting on the pillows right in the center of the bed. Amaya curls up next to her, near her head. Charlie crawls onto the bed after, positioning herself in between Zari's knees. She's produced a condom, from somewhere, and she's in the process of rolling it down onto herself and the sight of that makes Zari's cunt flutter again. Condoms mean Charlie's dick in her, mean getting filled up and that's - 

Zari registers that there's silence, realizes that someone's probably spoken. Amaya reaches out, caresses her cheek. "I said, do you want me to sit on your face?"

Zari groans. She does. She always does, loves the taste of Amaya and the way that Amaya riding her face makes her feel like there's nothing more important than making Amaya come. Loves the way that it feels when Amaya comes against her, the flutter of Amaya's cunt against her chin and the way that Amaya shudders and whimpers above her and Zari feels _connected_ to all of it. But the idea of that while Charlie fucks her at the _same time_ is - she doesn't know if she can handle it all at once. "Don't know," Zari whimpers. "Maybe?" 

Amaya chuckles. "Maybe after Charlie has a turn with you," she says. 

Zari nods. "That," she says. "That sounds better." 

Zari looks down towards Charlie, who's holding the base of her own cock and squeezing gently. "Come here," Zari says. 

Charlie doesn't need to be told twice. 

Zari bends her knees, leaves herself spread open with enough space for Charlie to organize herself there. Zari feels the tip of her first, still warm through the latex as she presses up against the part of Zari that's aching to be filled. Charlie slides into her, just the tip at first and she goes so slowly that Zari almost can't tell, doesn't notice how far she's being filled up until Charlie bottoms out and can't go any farther. It feels incredible. Charlie's cock is the perfect size, just enough to fill her up without stretching her too much, and Zari's been aching for this for so long that the feeling of being filled is almost a relief. 

She feels her walls shiver, flutter and then squeeze, hugging Charlie's cock tighter. They both groan, Zari's high and breathy and Charlie's deeper, from lower in her throat. " _Fuck,_ Z," she whispers. "I'm going to -" 

Zari whimpers. "Don't you come," she says. "Don't you dare I'm so _wet_ please I -"

Then Charlie's hips move, and Zari can't speak at all. There's being filled and then there's being _fucked_ , and that's something else altogether. Charlie moves slowly at first, almost tentative. She slips out just far enough for Zari to feel the lack of her, slides home and the tip of her hits a spot inside Zari that makes her cry out with delight. 

Vaguely, she's aware of Amaya there. Amaya stroking her hair, Amaya kissing her, quietly narrating how beautiful it is to watch Charlie fuck her. How Amaya wishes she was the one fucking her, and a thousand other filthy secrets whispered right up against Zari's ear. 

Charlie leans forward, sort of slumps down so that her body is overtop of Zari's. Close enough for her to kiss Zari messy and wet on the mouth, then lean across to kiss Amaya the same way. She rests for a moment, lets both of them get used to the new angle. Like this, Charlie's pelvis is pressed close against Zari's clit and she feels it whenever Charlie moves, pressure against her clit combined with the feelings of sweet, bright fullness when Charlie thrusts. "Please," Zari whispers. 

"Please what?" Charlie and Amaya answer in stereo. 

"Fuck me," Zari hisses. "Please I'm so _close_ I need -"

Charlie's hips move again, and it's exactly what Zari needs. She starts to fuck Zari in earnest now, setting a pace and sticking with it. Zari can feel her orgasm building, the feeling of being filled and fucked starting to build deep inside her into something sweet. Charlie's groans are hitting a crescendo, almost in time with Zari's whimpers and just before Zari can hit her orgasm she feels Charlie stop still. Hears the way that her breathing shudders and stutters, the transformation from low moans to high pitched sighs as she comes inside Zari. It's beautiful and Zari's so close. She feels herself clench, wills herself to grip Charlie's cock a little tighter and suddenly she hits it: her orgasm overtakes her with a rush and she's breaking apart, whimpering and shuddering and squeezing around Charlie. 

She comes back to herself a few minutes after Charlie does, and when she does, it's to Charlie resting her head on her chest while Amaya kisses the side of her face. She feels fucked out, _finished_ in the best possible way. 

Charlie's still inside her, and Zari can feel her slowly softening. "You good?" Charlie asks. 

"Yeah," Zari sighs. "You good?" 

"Cracking," Charlie says. "Forgot how fun having one of these is." 

In case Zari was confused, Charlie grabs her cock and wiggles it. The movement pulls little frissons of aftershock from Zari as she pulls out. Zari's grounded enough to roll her eyes. She's about to say something, to point out Charlie's insistence on being cheeky at all times when Amaya kisses her again, soft and sweet. "You were beautiful," she says. "You did so well." 

The sudden awareness of Amaya softens Zari's annoyance. Amaya who is there and beautiful and smiling eager and breathless at her. "Want to take care of you," Zari says. "Are you good?"

Amaya nods. "I'm wonderful," she says. "I like watching you two." 

Charlie is standing at the end of the bed. The condom has been disposed of and her hand is bobbing, stroking herself almost idly as she watches the two of them cuddle. "But now you need a turn, don't you? Bet you're wet as hell under all that cool and calm." 

Amaya's sort of stretched out, lying on her side perpendicular to Zari's body. Zari notices the way Amaya squeezes her thighs together as she shifts her weight back onto her elbow to look up at Charlie. "Maybe," she says. "Why don't you come over and find out?"


End file.
